


Donc, tu saignes ?

by Garance



Series: DCEUshot [20]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Bruce Has Issues, Crying, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Missing Scene, Protective Clark Kent, Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 18:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12823302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Clark revivait. Torse nu et incontrôlable, il battait tous les membres de la ligue un par un. Bruce devait se montrer.





	Donc, tu saignes ?

Donc, tu saignes ?

 

Clark revivait. Torse nu et incontrôlable, il battait tous les membres de la ligue un par un. C'était prévisible, on ne pouvait pas revenir à la vie sans traumatisme. Bruce savait aussi que c'était mieux que Superman ne le revoit pas, mais il allait bien devoir se montrer un jour. Tous les autres étaient à terre, et il s'avança, quand Superman le prit par la gorge, un sale sourire sur le visage.

 

''Dis-moi, ça t'arrive de saigner ?''

 

Il la méritait celle-là. Heureusement que Lois arriva, sinon il serait mort, tué par l'homme qu'il avait lui même cherché à tuer. Superman le balança sur le côté, pour prendre Lois dans ses bras. Son épaule était disloquée, son dos commençaient à souffrir le martyr. Mais c'était de sa faute. 

 

______________

 

Un mois plus tard :

 

Bruce ne savait pas si c'était bien, Clark avait une famille, lui non. Même s'il pouvait faire ses patrouilles seul, il avait demandé à Clark de l'aider, et il avait accepté sans broncher. Ils étaient maintenant sur un toit, en train de surveiller les rues de Gotham avec attention. Rien de passionnant aux environs, jusqu'à deux heures du matin, Bruce décida de rentrer, et Clark le suivi jusqu'à la Maison du Lac, toujours sans rien dire. Bruce était quelque peu gêné de se changer et de se laver alors que Superman était à côté et pouvait tout entendre avec sa super-audition, mais il décida d'outrepasser ses craintes. Une fois que Bruce enleva le costume et fut nu, les yeux de Clark changèrent d'expression.

 

Bruce rentra dans la salle de bain qu'il avait faite installer dans la Bat-cave et ouvrit l'eau, essuyant la sueur et lavant les odeurs de plomb et de kevlar. Un tremblement le prit, et une larme roula sur sa joue sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Il continuait de regretter ses actions envers Superman juste avant sa mort. Bruce s'appuya sur le mur de la douche et laissa d'autres larmes se mêler au flot de la douche. Un bras s'enroula autour de sa taille et un souffle chaud chatouilla son oreille, Bruce sursota et posa sa main sur le bras pour le faire lâcher mais il se rendit compte que ça ne bougeait pas, et que ça ne pouvait être que Clark.

 

''Clark...''

''Pourquoi pleures tu, Bruce ?''

''Je... Je sais pas...''

''Alors arrête et sourit pour me faire plaisir.''

''Pourquoi tu t'occupes de moi, je t'ai tué, et ramené à la vie pour que tu combattes Steppenwolf...''

''Parce que je te connais. Je sais que tu joues les durs mais que je peux te briser, je sais que tu crois être capable de tout, je sais aussi que tu ne te remets jamais de la mort des autres.''

 

Bruce souffla, essayant de se calmer sa respiration et son cœur, mais rien ne se passait, il était toujours aussi faible devant Clark, et il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Clark embrassa son épaule, celle qu'il avait déboitée, et posa sa main sur l'énorme bleu sur le bas de son dos, avant de descendre ses lèvres dessus et d'utiliser son souffle glacé, lui amenant un cri de surprise et un frison. Clark appuya sa langue sur sa marque bleu-violette et laissa sa salive se mélanger à l'eau chaude de la douche.

 

''Pourquoi Clark...?''

''Je t'ai renié alors que tu étais dans le besoin, je suis désolé.''

''Je le méritais, je t'ai tué...''

''Non, Doomsday et Luthor l'ont fait, tu as essayé de protéger le monde et tu as réussi en fondant la Justice League.''

''J'ai échoué, si tu ne nous avais pas sauvé...''

''Vous auriez réussi. Aïs confiance dans ton équipe.''

''Clark...''

''Tu n'es pas la seule personne à blâmer Bruce, tu es celui qui a pris la relève alors que tout le monde était en deuil, et pour ça, merci.''

 

Bruce se tourna et regarda les yeux bleus de Clark, qui le fixait plein d'espoir avec un sourire doux. Malgré lui, il posa sa tête sur l'abdomen de Superman et pleura sans le vouloir, Clark posa une main sur son cuir chevelu et joua avec des mèches folles. 

 

''Cette marque bleu sur ton dos, c'est de ma faute ?'' Clark lui demanda 

''Yep... Je t'en veux pas...''

''Heureusement que je ne t'ai pas abîmé le visage, tu es si beau.''

''Je crois que je te préférais quand tu voulais tuer tout le monde.''

''Ah, j'essayais d'être gentil pourtant.''

''C'est pour ça que j'ai cette marque.''

''Ça va, ça aurait pu être pire.''

 

Clark prit la tête de Bruce dans ses mains, avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Bruce et de l'embrasser doucement et délicatement. Leur langue commencèrent à fusionner, et leurs joues devinrent rouges. Ils se séparèrent quelques temps après. 

 

Ce fut une surprise pour tous les membres de la ligue de voir Batman et Superman travailler très souvent ensemble au lieu de s'envoyer des pics et de se battre.

 

Fin


End file.
